


[Incest Fic Number 5]

by CherryColaMyst, jazz n sadzz but razz (jazz_keeps_that_sadzz_away)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, An 18th century based world, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, F/M, Fake Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Harry is a little bastard, I swear, Incest, M/M, OH AND THIS IS LIKE, Omega Harry, Theres still magic though, What is going on, and now its 3 chapters, beta tom (YEAH BET YOU DIDNT EXPECT THAT HUH), draco is a Big Bastard, draco is a sitnky alpha, for official purposes, incest babey, this was supposed to be just a one shot but it turned into 2, tom is harrys uncle, we didnt abandon our other fic we swear, we're just procrasinating, when is he not though, yes i tagged it twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryColaMyst/pseuds/CherryColaMyst, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazz_keeps_that_sadzz_away/pseuds/jazz%20n%20sadzz%20but%20razz
Summary: Harry is the perfect omega.Draco is the perfect alpha.It should have been a match made in heaven.But Harry loved Tom - who is his uncle...Haha, Fuck.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, One Sided Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 27
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

It was almost unbearably noisy. 

The ballroom was full of people, dancing and chatting in every corner. The chandeliers were brightly aglow and colorful, the ceiling spelled to look like the snow slowly falling outside. The smell of perfume, food, and cigars was a nauseating combination, and Harry tried to hide within the dimmer lit parts of the vast room where he couldn’t be seen. Such a thing was unbefitting of the only heir to the Potter family, as this party was meant for the younger citizens to mingle and find a suitable mate. As it were, however, Harry already had someone chosen by his parents. 

Draco Malfoy, a perfectly healthy and fertile alpha. His family was well-renowned in the land for their connections and high-quality luxury products. So, as a result, they were powerful and influential among the nobility. It was very fortunate for the Potters, a known light magic family, to even be considered for an arranged marriage with the Malfoys. 

It wasn’t as if Harry hated Draco that he was hiding from him. The Malfoy heir was a kind person - for an alpha, that is - and Harry knew he would live his days in comfort. His only job would be to bare pups and support everything the Malfoy did full-heartedly. Harry was  _ prepared _ to do that.

But he was also scared.

Harry wasn’t suitable for the Malfoy heir.

Yes, he was fertile - more fertile than most omegas, because of his fresh blood, thanks to his half-blood mother - and yes, he had been molded into the perfect doting wife. The instant he was able to learn, he was taught how to adequately accommodate his future alpha.

But it wasn’t so simple as not being fertile or not knowing the proper etiquette, as most omegas had trouble with.

  
  


Harry was in love with his uncle, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

  
  


The man was related to his mother; he was her younger brother, and the Evans’ youngest. Harry’s grandmother, Merope, had been a squib, due to her family’s inbreeding. She had lived as a muggle and eventually married a man named Ryan Evans. The woman managed to keep her heritage a secret until her second child, Lily - Harry’s mother - presented magic at an early age. The revelation tore the family Merope had spent years making in half, and in the end, they divorced. Lily was given to Merope, and the oldest child, Petunia, was given to Ryan.

For three years, Merope worked as a single mother at a dine-in, until she met Thomas Riddle. The two quickly fell in love, and Merope was 4 months pregnant when they eventually married in the fall. The following year, Tom Marvolo Riddle was born, a full ten years later after his older sister, Lily.

Harry was practically raised by Tom, as his parents had always been too busy working for Royal Advisor Dumbledore to raise him on their own.

Harry was a defect. A nasty, disgusting, vile-

“Harry, there you are.”

He flinched, raising his eyes hesitantly.

Oh, Tom.

He looked worried.

The tall beta slowly walked over, brows furrowed. “What are you doing here, sulking?” When Harry only blankly stared up at him, Tom frowned, “Hey,” he murmured, brushing some hair behind a dark ear, “What are you thinking about?”

Harry finally blinked, gaze wandering around the ballroom. He felt like he was worlds away from everyone else except -

“I don’t want to marry him,” he said quietly.

The man looked confused for a moment before his face cleared somewhat, sighing almost softly, “that won’t be until you’re 17.” The beta had made sure of it, after many fights with his parents.

Harry’s chest jolted with a dull ache, and he looked down at his hands. “I don’t want it at all,” he said more clearly, hopelessly peering up at his uncle.

Tom held Harry’s empty eyes with his own for a pause. Then he looked away, shoulders deflating slightly. “I see.”

He didn’t.

But Harry didn’t want him to.

So Harry forced a thin smile on his face, wrapping himself around Tom’s arm, “I’m sure I’m just overthinking things, again,” he said. “I’ll surely feel better if I eat.”

Tom didn’t look convinced, but Harry knew that he would ask once more later tonight when they were alone in the comfort of the Potter Manor. “Okay.”

Harry felt relief fill him slightly, burying his face into Tom’s arm. “Okay,” he repeated.

And sorry, he thought.

()()()

If Tom had to say what his favorite thing was, he’d probably say “Harry.”

When Tom first met Harry, he had been dealing with Merope, or, to be more specific, the lack of Merope. The woman’s mental health had declined drastically in her later years. With Tom’s father leaving the country to heal from the turned-abusive woman, and his sisters ignoring the person who had given birth to them, he had been the only person left to care for her. As a 15-year-old, it was hardly an easy task. When Lily had called him to meet his nephew, he hated her and the idea of another family member, bitter that he was left behind.

But Tom didn’t think he'd ever experienced such a relief as the first time he held a tiny Harry, barely a day old. He had been so small that Tom had been scared of breaking him, but Harry had nuzzled into him with a quiet yawn, and, of all things,  _ scented _ him. Tom had hardly believed it, and while Lily laughed and said that Harry also scented her and James, he couldn’t help but feel  _ special _ . The dark part of him who lived in the shadow of his sister dearly hoped so.

And as Harry grew, Tom often filled the shoes of the parental role towards the young boy, as for all that his sister and her husband talked about the joys of a family, they were hardly ever present. But Tom didn't mind. He liked to have little Harry all by himself.

And what a sweet thing the boy was.

Those green eyes had always been full of too much knowledge, too much weariness, and Tom has never had the gull to find out why. In some way, he knew that whatever the reason was, it would only solidify the horrible possessiveness he had for Harry.

Tom cherished each smile and look of unguarded happiness on his nephew’s face. It made a bliss like no other fill him to know he was  _ safe _ for Harry. He was  _ comfort _ for Harry.

He didn’t need any other purpose than that.

So as he guided Harry through the densely crowded ballroom, he couldn’t help but feel something tighten his chest, arm protectively held around a torso. Inappropriate as it was, he knew that nobody would think of it wrongly. It was well known how close Harry was to his uncle. Sometimes, Tom swore that’s why his sister and her husband disliked him; because he was favored and loved by Harry more. 

Tom bit down on his tongue, stopping his unneeded thoughts as he glanced back down at Harry. The little thing looked just as world-weary and exhausted as before, no doubt also thinking of terrible, heavy things. So Tom gently jostled the omega with his arm and smiled at him lovingly, hoping it was enough. “If you want,” he started quietly, “Tonight we can stay up late and drink hot chocolate while we read in the study?”

And there it was. Harry’s eyes cleared of their dullness and fluctuated into such a beautiful glint of happiness, the boy’s lips slipping him a smile. “That would be lovely,” he whispered.

Tom felt the dark coil inside of him retreat, leaving him lighter.

He would do anything to keep that smile on Harry’s face.

And if later Tom had to have another conversation - argument, really - with the boy’s parents, he would.

()()()

It was incredibly cold, but that didn’t stop Harry from being comfortable.

He wore his silk gown, not caring about his freezing legs and lower thighs. A big blanket was tied to his neck like a cape, and Harry was marching his way down to the study, bare feet padding across the cold marble floors. 

As expected, the study was as warm and cozy as ever. 

Covered in Tom’s scent and his things, this was the best place in the whole manor. Said beta looked up from his paperwork, smiling at him. “Good evening, little trooper.”

Harry smiled back, haughtily, “Good evening, fine man.”

Tom snorted childishly, patting beside him on the couch. “Come here, you  _ pup _ .”

“I’m not a pup,” Harry hissed, and as punishment, he clambered his way into Tom’s lap, grabbing the man’s curls in his hands and tugging a little.

It was effective and Tom yelped, dropping his muggle pen, “Stop that - you  _ brat _ , I worked forever to make my hair today!”

The boy smugly grinned, “Oh yeah? Maybe you ought to stop trying so hard. You’re like an omega, taking 2 hours getting ready.”

“I think you misunderstand how important being good looking is,” Tom muttered as he settled with the new weight on him, leaning backward. He swatted at those gremlin hands. “Off.”

Harry retreated his attack, huddling his hands and face into a warm chest with a happy sigh. Tom looked amused, “I thought we were going to read?”

“Mmph, not anymore,” Harry said mournfully, slightly muffled. “I’m far too comfortable right now.”

“You’re such a laze,” he chided, but he truly didn’t mind as he grabbed his pen yet again and set his chin on a head full of unruly hair, beginning to work quietly. Soft purrs came from the omega, and the two enjoyed the quietness of the early morning together with the fireplace burning softly.

Then all of a sudden, Harry’s head slammed into Tom’s chin, and he let out a pained noise, wincing as he bit his tongue. “Harry, what the  _ fuck _ -”

“What if I got my tubes tied?”

Tom stopped.

Harry looked at him defiantly.

Tom stared.

“E-...excuse me?”

Harry looked determined, “What if I got my tubes tied. Malfoy wouldn’t know what that is because it’s a muggle surgery. Then I won’t have to marry him.”

“You’re insane.”

“I  _ am _ related to you.”

Tom let out a distressed noise (and pointedly ignored the jab at his lineage), “Harry, you can’t just - just  _ tie _ your tubes, what the fuck is wrong with you? You’re underage as well - how does it even work in the UK I’m - “

“Oh, well, I was thinking of doing it myself,” Harry blinked. “But it does sound good to have a doctor do it instead - “

“You daft  _ brat _ ,” Tom muttered, rubbing his jaw. But he got a contemplative look on him, and Harry knew he won. “I think I could do it, provided extensive learning. It’s not as if I’m removing any organs.”

“See? Perfect, we can do this,” Harry said, proud of himself.

“No, we  _ won’t _ , because your parents will fucking kill me,” Tom hissed, pinching Harry’s sides.

The boy squirmed and squealed, glaring up at Tom, “What if they  _ weren’t _ in the way? I can make them go on vacation - “

“Are you serious about this?”

“Wasn’t when I started, but now I am.”

A soft sound of horror came from Tom.

Harry looked at his uncle, lips splitting into a grin before he started to laugh loudly, thin frame shaking. Tom seemed to snap out of his state of existential dread, and he glared down at Harry, “You fucking  _ rat _ , I hate you. Should have dropped you as an infant.”

“But you _ didn’t _ ,” Harry fired back, smiling widely.

The boy’s smile melted away some of the beta’s irritation, and he huffed, leaning back against the couch. “I cannot believe you.”

Harry just cackled and snuggled against him, humming out happily. “Love you,” he sang.

Tom sighed through his nose and raised a hand to gently stroke Harry’s back. “Love you too.”

As they settled down again, Harry lifted his head and made an inquiring noise. “Tom, do I really have to get married to him?”

Tom’s eyes opened, blinking himself from his doze. He was silent for a few moments, then he softly sighed again, “Yeah. You’re the only heir.”

“What if - “

“Look, baby,” Tom raised his head and gently cupped Harry’s cheeks, frowning, “I know your creativity is amazing, but that’s the truth.”

The boy’s face fell, and Tom held him tighter in response. “I know,” the omega whispered. “I know I have to, but I don’t want to.”

Tom hesitated, but he persisted. “Why?”

Tom didn’t understand why Harry let out such a heart-wrenching laugh.

Harry sighed and leaned back. He glanced at some paperwork, ‘Ouu’ing as he grabbed it and inspected the marriage proposal.

“Oh hey, who’s  _ she _ ?”

“Harry-fucking-Potter stop looking at my things.”

“She’s got a nice rack.”

A pause. “Well...I suppose.”

()()()

  
  


Harry’s finger ran across the ring of the wine glass, eyes lowered submissively - as he should. Draco sat next to him, far too close to be acceptable in such a public party, as he rubbed circles on his bony shoulders. Harry tried to accept the touch, but he could not help but hate the tension he felt whenever he was touched by the boy. It felt nothing like when he climbed into Tom’s lap and curled up by his side while the beta worked - 

“Harry?”

The omega blinked, looking up at him. “Ah, yes?” 

Draco was frowning, and he cupped Harry’s cheek - Harry had to force himself not to wither away from the touch. “You weren’t listening. Are you okay?”

Harry looked down at his wine, nodding slightly. “Yes, I’m sorry,” he apologized quietly. “I’ve just been thinking about…” The omega trailed off, hesitantly looking at the people looking at them in the parlor. “Our wedding,” he continued after thinking. “I’m worried not everything will go well.”

Draco held Harry tighter, possibly in a show of protection. Still, it only made Harry feel sick and trapped, and he kissed Harry’s forehead, “Why would it end badly?”

“I’m not sure, I just have a terrible feeling,” Harry admitted in a purposeful shy and meek tone. Then he smiled daintily. “I’m sure I’m just being a worrywart.”

With that, the people looking at them looked away, all except one. Harry could feel Tom’s stare on his back, and he held in a smile. It left after a moment, but that same feeling of comfort stayed and strengthened him to continue to pretend. Only a few more hours, and he could go back home -  _ they _ could go back home. Home, where Tom would play around with him while sitting by a fire in the comfort of their study.

  
  


Later that night, Harry got a breather when Draco went off to the office with a few other alphas, refusing to let join because it was too much for his delicate omega heart; business. Harry didn’t mind it and stayed happily, seeking out his uncle, and was delighted when he found the man. Walking up to him, he wrapped his arms around Tom tightly from behind, nosing his back.

He was rewarded with a sudden bark of laughter, and Tom twisted around, recuperating the hug. “Hello there little trooper,” he greeted warmly, and Harry poked out from his hiding place with a wide grin.

“How’s your night been?” He asked as he loosened his grip but didn’t let go. A few of the people Tom had been talking to cooed and Harry narrowed his eyes as an alpha woman spoke up. Most likely it was Rita Skeeter, her eyes conniving and slimy.

“Oh, who’s this, Mr. Riddle?” She asked sweetly, and Harry glared at her outright like a toddler about to throw a tantrum.

“This is my nephew, Harry Potter,” Tom said politely, and when Skeeter’s eyes bugged, he paid no mind to her as he looked back to Harry and patted his head. “My night has been lovely, doll. And you?”

Harry huffed, “Draco ran off with the boys, so now I’m lonely,” he mumbled.

Tom hummed out his amusement and pulled away, making Harry frown, but he gently placed his hand behind the boy’s back, and he felt better about that. “He left you all alone?” He asked as he guided Harry away from the people he had been speaking with - politely smiling and nodding at them - and to the food table.

“Yes, I think it was rude,” Harry grumbled as he crossed his arms. “Who does he think I attend these parties for?”

“I’m sure if you told him he wouldn’t do it anymore,” Tom supplied with a soft smile. Harry glared at him, and the beta sighed. “He loves you, baby.”

Harry hunched into himself, eyes dejected and guilty. “I know,” he whispered weakly. “I know…”

Tom held him with a stern gaze, and then he looked away to silently pour a glass of wine.

He handed it to Harry, patiently waiting for the omega to take it.

Then he spoke gently, “If you don’t love him, or think you can’t, you need to tell him. You need to speak to him.”

Harry’s hands dug into the glass, trimmed claws scratching against it with a small screech.

He didn’t know how he could tell Tom, he couldn’t.

He didn’t know how to tell Tom he was the reason why he wouldn’t ever love anyone else.

()()()

It only took a few months for Harry to decide to speak to Draco.

After much encouragement from Tom, he finally mustered enough courage. “Draco’s a good boy, I’m sure he’ll understand, love,” he had kept saying unconcernedly.

Which is why he now stood in front of Draco, shaking hands held in front of him. The alpha looked at him warily, no doubt smelling his fear, and the blond walked forward to embrace Harry tightly. “Are you okay?” he asked urgently, and Harry shook his head hurriedly.

“No, I-I’m fine, I just-“ he choked and inhaled sharply, “I need to tell you something.”

Draco frowned deeply, and Harry’s nose scrunched as unease bled from the other boy. “What is it?” He demanded, and Harry flinched.

“D- Draco I...I-I don’t love you.”

Silence.

Harry glanced up hesitantly.

Draco was staring at him, eyes disturbingly blank.

“What?”

Harry’s eyes filled with tears, “D-Draco...I don’t love you. B-but I think I c-”

_ “What?” _

Harry felt his heart quicken and seize at the same time as the grip on his arms tightened painfully, “Draco let me-”

Harry let out a terrified squeak when he was  _ slammed _ against the wall, the breath forced out of him as he back impacted the solid surface with a loud thud. “A-ah… D- Draco, please stop I-”

“What do you mean, you don’t love me?” Draco snarled, and his claws dug deep into Harry’s biceps, electing pain as the skin broke. “After all that I did for you? Are you just  _ using _ me?”

“No no no!” Harry yelled, and he tried to push Draco away slightly because he couldn’t  _ breathe _ , “Draco no, it’s not like that. I just haven’t known you for a long time!” His voice was rough and hoarse as he struggled, but Draco held him there as if he was just paper, weak. 

“We’ve known each other for a year!” Draco yelled back, furious, and Harry let out a noise of panic. “Shouldn’t that be enough?  _ I _ love you!”

Harry trembled, hating how wobbly his knees were as he fought off a sob. He hated how scared he was, hated how-

But Draco wouldn’t hurt him, right?

Draco suddenly snapped his head forward and Harry wildly flailed as his hair was tugged to bare his neck. “Draco- Draco  _ stop _ !” He screamed, “S-stop!”

The alpha grabbed his collar, ripping it right off, and Harry freaked out because no no no no that shouldn’t be possible because it was spelled to not break so how-

Agony spread out against Harry’s neck as canines punctured his skin, a shaky wail filling the room as Harry’s struggling slowed, tears falling down his face. Draco breathed heavily as he slowly unclamped his jaws, eyes narrowed as he licked his lips. Harry shook violently, sobs coming from him as his legs finally buckled, and he fell down now that the alpha wasn’t holding him up.

Draco’s hand was still in his hair, and he wrenched Harry upwards with it as he stared down at the omega with blown pupils. Harry shrunk against the wall, too scared to make a noise as he trembled. It all hurt. Everything hurt.

Why did it hurt so much?

His mother said it felt good to be bonded, but the agony that washed over him in waves made him feel like he was dying, bile threatening to rise.

Harry and Draco stared at each other, both panting, one covered in blood, and one shaking in pain. Harry opened his dry mouth, but Draco’s eyes flared something dangerous and he stopped halfway.

The alpha’s scent was bitter and angry, clogging Harry’s senses like a thick blanket of heat. 

Slowly, Draco grabbed Harry’s chin, and Harry did not fight. His wet, dull eyes looked into Draco’s blue. “You’re mine,” he whispered, “You’re mine, Harry.”

Harry said nothing, eyes slowly closing.

So it was like this, wasn’t it.

()()()

_ “You’re mine.” _

Harry gasped, sitting up in his bed as he shivered, sweat rolling down his skin. He continued to heave for air, wide eyes staring at his shaking hands that fisted the silk sheets. Slowly, he calmed down, breaths shaky little hiccups as his eyes glazed over.

He felt so heavy and useless.

Harry brought his trembling hand to his neck, twitching as his nimble fingers pressed against marred flesh. A breathless laugh devoid of all humor escaped him. 

How pathetic he was, to feel so affected by this horrid mark. This horrid mark that hurt all the time because he was away from its inflictor. This horrid, nasty,  _ vile _ mark that sung when he was near him, when he was touched by him-

A low growl, full of loathing, filled the dainty room.

Harry shoved the sheets off him and clenched his fists as he prepared himself for the day. 

This mark would have been contently worn, this mark would have been flaunted with joy, and not hidden under a collar, if Draco had not hurt him.

He would find a way to make Draco repay for what he did. What he  _ continued _ to do.

Forcing Harry to keep quiet, threatening him with the violation of his worth, firmly locking him up in his own mind. Harry felt suffocated everywhere. His skin itched. He had never known such torture.

He was going to find a way.

Harry glared at his reflection.

He was going to make Draco suffer.

Harry tightened his threaded dress before he silently left the room, face blank. He ignored the stares of the servants. He dutifully avoided the hallway next to the dining room. He didn’t want to eat anything anyhow. Sneaking, Harry slowly creaked open the door to Tom’s study - perking when he noticed the man writing away. “Good morning,” he quietly greeted.

Tom turned instantly, in his muggle spinny chair that he was so fond of, and stood up to cross the room. Usually, he would wait for Harry to sit on the couch to even begin talking, but Harry supposed that the man had been more angsty lately. He knew somewhat that it was his fault for the man’s pent-up restlessness. Tom’s life revolved around Harry entirely, and for Harry to suddenly become so distant…

“Good morning,” the beta whispered, wrapping his arms around Harry, leaning down to scent the boy. “Did you sleep well?”

Harry stilled. Tom noticed this, and his eyes lowered in pain. Harry’s heart sent a pang, and he nuzzled into his uncle. Ah, Tom was so sweet. How could he be so worried?

“I slept better,” he whispered back, tiny hands gently gathering the man’s sweater into clumps as he fisted it.

Tom kissed Harry’s head, “Better...” He muttered. He tightened his arms. “That’s... good.” The man sounding so defeated was new, and Harry buried himself closer.

He hated that he had to keep quiet. But if he didn’t then-

Harry clenched his eyes shut. “Anyway,” he murmured, “Can I work with you?”

Tom slowly nodded, then quickened it before he pulled away and sat back down. After a moment Harry sat on the couch, not surprised when an eld appeared and served him tea. Blackberry. 

“You’ve been failing your lessons.”

“What-” Harry’s voice rose and he quickly smoothed over it, trying to hide his apprehension, “Who told you that?”

“Your parents,” Tom clarified, eyes closing as he set his chin on his hand. “Your tutors are concerned. You’ve been more distant lately.” His eyes opened again and he looked at Harry in a manner that made the boy’s heart drop. Tom was looking at him like he’d done something wrong.

“Did you confess to Draco?”

Harry’s stilled, breath hitching painfully. “N-No,” he gasped, but he realized just how poorly he lied as soon as he said it.

Tom assessed him calmly. “What happened?”

It was not a question.

Harry swallowed, tears filling his eyes.

Tom’s voice was so calm, desperate.

“I told him,” Harry blurted, and all of a sudden, everything he’s kept bottled up for months on end came out as his voice broke, “I told him, a-and he got mad.”

Tom obviously hadn’t expected the sudden rush of emotions, brow twitching in concern as he turned his chair and stared at Harry. “Did he hit you?” He asked, tone frosty. 

Harry froze, and for a moment he thought it was aimed at him. But when he looked up at his uncle he suddenly remembered that Tom was related to Merope. Those blue eyes looked manic and bright; feral.

Ah, that’s right.

Tom probably held the same protectiveness as a parent would have. For his supposed pup to be hurt he’d probably-

Harry felt something evil swell inside of him. He slowly looked down at Tom’s hands. What if he..?

  
“He raped me, and then claimed me.”   
  



	2. Chapter 2

“What?”

  
  


Tom stared at Harry, eyes blank with confusion, fear creeping in. Harry opened his mouth - but stopped. There was a long pause where they both stared at each other, absorbing what Harry had said. Then Harry silently rose his hands and unlocked his collar. He hesitated but lowered it, gripping the thick black latex tightly.

The bite - he refused to call it a claim - had healed over, flesh scarred and discolored. It looked nothing like a usual claim mark - which was clean and neatly pressed. This looked as if Harry had been almost killed, teeth ripping jagged into the vulnerable glands.

Harry watched as Tom’s hands fell from him.

A small noise was kicked out of the man, and his trembling hands fisted his trousers as he stared at Harry with wide despairing eyes.

Harry was suddenly pulled into a hug, making his eyes widen. 

“Tom?” He asked, scared.

Trembling arms held him close, and Harry felt something akin to panic wash over him when wetness began to soak his shoulder from where Tom was hiding his face. _“Oh God,”_ he whispered, tone raw, “Oh God Harry-”

  
  


“This is all my fault, I’m so sorry. I told you to go - _I told you to tell him_.”

  
  


Tears welled in Harry’s eyes, and he wrapped his own arms around Tom in a tight embrace. “It’s not your fault,” he assured in a strung-out voice.

Tom’s grip tightened with the lie, and he pressed his salty-from tears-lips against Harry’s forehead, brows furrowed in pain. “It’s okay, it’s okay now, I’m right here,” he whispered fervently, almost more to himself than Harry. 

_“I won’t leave you ever again.”_

As Harry was cradled and rocked there in the suddenly cold room, he finally let out the sobs and wails he so desperately tried to keep in for months.

()()()

This was Hell.

His lungs burned. With each breath, it was fucking _Hell_.

Tom's chest battered around, and he had to clench his jaws tight to withhold any threatening snarls that wanted to escape.

Harry had gone to bed. Tom had ordered it after the boy had cried all his despair out, and Tom had silently put up safety wards around his room. He felt barren without his usual sweater, but that had gone with Harry as well. The omega had started panicking when he tried to get him into bed, so the only option was to allude to him being there. He hoped his meager beta scent would withstand for a few more hours while he stood in the parlor room waiting for Harry's parents to arrive.

It didn't take more than a few minutes, the maids Tom sent had no doubt known it was urgent.

"What happened?" James asked slowly, and maybe he was wary. Tom wouldn't blame him.

It was not every day that Tom sought their presence, and less than that for Tom to be pacing like a mad man.

But even with the fury raising his shackles high, he was loath to explain.

Explaining meant it was reality. But Harry needed reality, in order for Tom to help him.

"Lily," he murmured after a moment, and his sister blinked in surprise. "Lily what- " he laughed breathlessly and flopped into an armchair. He stared at the woman, fingers thrumming against the armrest for a horrible pause as he tried to collect his thoughts.

"Harry's been claimed."

The silence that greeted his reveal only further fed his anxiety. Still, he refused to look away from the Potter Heads as their faces contorted. "Tom," Lily swallowed. "I'm assuming that - that this was not done consensually for you to call us..." Her voice shook as she trailed off, and Tom let her walk to him to cup his cheeks, her eyes wide with growing panic and hope that she was wrong. Looking into those deplorable eyes, he felt himself crumble.

He raised his trembling hand, placing it over Lily's paled one. "The Malfoy heir raped him before he took his claim," he confessed in a whisper.

Lily gasped, eyes widening as her knees nearly buckled. Tom stood and held her close to keep her standing, not having to look at James as the alpha's heavy scent filled the room and choked the occupants.

"Are you lying?" James asked with barely controlled anger.

Tom looked from the slowly breaking Lily. The smell of an angry alpha made him hesitate, throat thick with it as he grimaced. "No."

James' face fell, clawed hands clutching the doorknob so tight his knuckles whitened. He cursed and kicked a nearby table, both Tom and Lily flinching. James snapped his head to Tom, "Where is he?" He hissed.

"Sleeping, and safe with the wards I put up," the beta said quickly, tense. 

James nodded, eyes glazing over as he combed his sweaty hands through his hair in distress. "Okay," he breathed, and then he leaned against the wall. Growing realization set in, and James hit the wall with fury. _"Fuck!"_

Tom lowered his head, staring unseeingly at the fallen table.

As they all came down from their shock, collective dread overtook them.

What the hell would they do?

()()()

His eyes ached as he slowly woke up. Harry’s body refused to move, and he forced his itching eyelids open.

He stared at the mop of dark hair in his vision in confusion, then in more confusion when he noticed he was holding Tom’s sweater to his chest.

Oh.

Harry slowly sat up, mindful of the sleeping beta’s head, and clutched the sweater close as he stared at his legs.

Yesterday he had told Tom, against Malfoy’s orders.

Fear washed over Harry, making him expel a small noise of horror as he clasped a hand over his mouth and clenched his eyes shut as he tried to quickly calm himself. Tom was right beside him; he would not be harmed. Harry exhaled shakily, letting his hand drop and find its way to Tom’s messy curls as he turned his gaze to the beta.

The man stirred with the touch, an eye opening up groggily. Harry noticed with some concern, both eyes looked red and rimmed from crying. “Hey,” he whispered, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled between them.

Tom said nothing, his hand reaching up to take Harry’s own out of his hair so he could interlock them tightly. The beta’s eyes zoned in on them, and he did nothing for a long moment.

“Your parents know.”

Harry nearly jolted, hand trying to escape Tom’s grasp, but the much bigger one only clamped around his tighter. Tom’s eyes closed, brows furrowed.

“I had to, Harry. That was non-negotiable. I’m just a beta, and they were raised in the wizarding world, unlike me.”

Harry glared at Tom, tears rising in shame. “How could you tell them, I didn’t - I didn’t want them to know yet. Malfoy - he said he’d -” Harry stopped abruptly, and his heart stopped. He had almost outed himself to lying about the rape.

Tom looked more than upset with the mere implications. Harry supposed that what the man was thinking was ten times worse than what Malfoy had actually threatened him with. “I know,” the man whispered, “But we need to file a case against Malfoy. I won’t allow him to get away with this.”

Harry swallowed, “He won’t have anything done to him, he’s a Malfoy.”

“Oh, he definitely will,” Tom hissed, “ _I’ll have him skinned_.” His eyes curled in loathing, making them a bright blue. “None of what those old bastards think of will be good enough.”

“Then-”

“I’ll kill him myself,” Tom muttered madly, “I’ll make a Crucio sound like a mercy.”

Harry stared at Tom with wide eyes, a dark foreboding feeling filling his chest as he floundered for something to say. He had none in the end, and Harry dropped Tom’s sweater to instead tuck himself into Tom’s chest. Tom nosed into his hair, still muttering to himself. It reminded Harry of his grandmother, Merope, an insane woman who drove away her husband and all but one of her children.

A few minutes later, or maybe only a moment, because Harry had no sense of time whenever he was held by Tom, his parents walked in. Lily took no time to jump onto the bed in an un-omegalike manner, wrapping her arms tightly around Harry as she began to sob. 

“Oh my baby, my sweet baby!”

“Mama, I’m okay,” he whispered weakly, slinking a hand around her waist (the other stayed promptly curled around Tom’s hand). 

“Don’t take this lightly,” James snapped from the doorway, and Harry was unnerved to find a cigar between those sharp canines. It seemed the man’s addiction had begun anew with the terrible news. “Why the hell didn’t you tell us?”

Tom looked at the other man, annoyed with his growling tone, no doubt thinking it wasn’t called for, but stayed silent, as a beta should. Harry leaned against Tom more in assurance and prepared himself for another lie. It was much easier than the first time.

“Malfoy said he would - would knock me up, If I dared to tell anyone,” Harry whispered hesitantly. 

He let those vulgar words simmer in the adults’ minds, not surprised when scents of respective anger and distress filled the room.

Lily looked distraught, smoothing over Harry’s hair as she clearly tried not to cry more, “Oh Harry. Oh baby, my poor baby, you’ve been through so much…”

“Harry, do you have any idea of what will happen to us if this gets out?” James said, voice rising. 

Tom looked back at James, ire stroked. “Stop blaming him, he’s done nothing wrong!”

James glared at Tom in anger, “The boy’s done and gone ruined the Potter name! How would we turn this in our favor without the news thinking Harry just spread his legs like a slut!”

_“James!”_ Lily cried, clutching Harry tighter as she gave him a furious stare. “You are speaking out of order! Are you even listening to what you’re saying?”

James tensed, as did Tom - fully ready to fight with the older man - but then tsked, storming out the room in his fury.

Harry stared in shock as Lily checked over him to see if he was fine, something like betrayal ripping his throat apart. Somehow, he felt glad he was lying. If Harry really wasn’t a virgin, then what his father had said-

Harry didn’t realize he was crying until Lily wiped them away from his cheeks as Tom rubbed his back.

()()()

Tom and Lily refused to talk to James.

Harry would hear them fighting outside his room during the night. Sometimes, he swore that the two were close to actually fighting the alpha. And once, Tom had shown up with a bruised eye.

There was a tear in the family, and it was all his fault. 

Today, it was just Tom and him.

Usually, it was Harry who initiated their hugs, but Tom had wordlessly sat beside him and curled himself around the omega, scenting him tiredly and almost needily. The man looked thinner, gaunt with the dark circles under his eyes and unshaven stubble. Tortured, is what he appeared to be, and Harry wondered just how hard he was trying to file a court case. Being a beta, along with not having James’ help, it must be nearly impossible.

Tom shifted slightly, resting his cheek against Harry’s cool shoulder as his eyes shut. Like a young pup. Harry’s hand twitched, and he raised it, combing through Tom’s hair as he leaned forward to press a kiss against an eyelid. Tom jolted, obviously not expecting it, but after a momentary freeze, he went limp again. It seemed he was too tired to realize how inappropriate that was. Harry smiled, nuzzling Tom lovingly. Yes, it was an evil thing to do, but being locked up in his room for half a month gave him time to accept his warped thoughts. It wasn’t like he was actually taking advantage of Tom, right?

The beta made a soft noise when Harry nosed his scent glands, huffing tiredly as he tried to shift away. It was probably sensitive, never being touched by a lover. Harry’s head tilted with the thought, eyes narrowing as he slowly pressed his fingers against the glands, rubbing gently-

Tom leaned back with a swiftness Harry didn’t think possible, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. “Ah, Harry,” he started in a half stutter, “Please don’t do that.”

Harry looked at his fingers, which smelled awful like Tom now. “You scent me all the time, though,” he countered.

“Yes - I do, but that’s...different.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “How?”

“Are we really-” Tom looked exasperated and tired, nose scrunched. “Harry, you just pressed your fucking fingers against my scent gland.”

Harry blinked.

“So?”

Tom’s face reddened even more, “Didn’t it feel good when you were claimed?”

“No?”

Tom leaned backward, rubbing his face. “Yeah, well, you’re just fucking weird then. It feels good when people touch other people’s scent glands. That’s the _purpose_ of them.”

Harry slowly nodded, and something dark inside him felt a little smug. “Did it feel good when I touched it?”

Tom covered his face with his hand. “You’re acting like a child.”

“You aren’t answering me.”

Tom stared at him in disbelief. Slowly, he nodded. “Yes,” he sounded out carefully, “It’s a biological response.”

Harry’s lips curled upwards. It felt like it usually did when he teased Tom. Like nothing had happened. “You look as red as a tomato.”

“I’m glad you’re taking enjoyment in my mortification, you bitch.”

He laughed at that, happily leaning against Tom and snuggling close. Tom seemed confused but delighted with the sudden laughter, wrapping an arm around him. Harry realized Tom probably hadn’t heard him laugh in over half a year. “You’re really mean,” Tom murmured as he pet Harry.

“I know,” he replied just as quietly. Tom rumbled out a tiny laugh.

Ah, he loved him so much. Harry hid a wide smile in a shoulder, blissful.

It didn’t matter what happened as long as he got to secretly love Tom like this.

()()()

Another failed attempt.

Tom chewed on his fountain pen, not too far from breaking the cap with how tightly he clenched it between his teeth. “Ah... fuck.”

Thrumming his fingers against his mahogany desk anxiously, he read over the letter of dismissal once more. He must’ve looked insane, run ragged like this. With a frustrated sigh, Tom let the fountain pen fall out his mouth, resting his head against the table with a small thud and sigh.

_I am truly sorry, Tom, but I cannot help you with this._

_I regret to say I cannot find the files you needed._

Tom stared at his bookshelf, the soft ticking of the grandfather clock making him more tired than he should feel. But it could be because he’s running on four hours of sleep and his coffee intake is potentially lethal at the moment.

Tom squinted, sat up again with a wobble, and downed the rest of his dark beverage anyway. 

“If the Longbottom’s are useless, I don’t know how I’ll possibly make this work,” he muttered to himself, fingers threading through his curls in stress. 

Then he perked upright, “Ah, Susan Bones.”

Yes, that woman might work. She was sensible and moral enough. Surely-

The door slammed open, and Tom irritatedly raised his eyes.

“The ball is tomorrow,” James loudly announced himself. Of course it had to be James. Why couldn’t it have been Lily?

“I’m aware. And Harry will not be going, like Lily and I have said,” Tom said flatly, gathering his opened letters for the trash. 

“It will be suspicious.”

“ _Let_ them be,” Tom forcefully threw the letters into the can sitting next to his feet, finally looking up at James. The bastard had the audacity to sit haughtily in Tom’s guest chair, as if he owned this room. It was _his_ , dammit. “I care more about the mental health of Harry than-”

“That boy is being overdramatic. He will get married to Draco anyway,” James snapped. “I don’t get why you and Lily are making such a big deal out of it.”

Tom let out a small breathless noise, reigning in his rising anger as he ground his teeth together. “I don’t fucking care what you think. You may be that boy’s father, but _I’m_ the one who raised him-” and then Tom stopped abruptly, covering his mouth and ducking his head as his eyes widened. He shuddered in fear and hesitated to look up.

James was staring at him, and Tom’s body tensed as he leaned back slightly from his sudden burst of words, glaring holes into the alpha.

James suddenly stood, and Tom flinched as the alpha crossed the room and slammed him against the bookcase behind him violently. The man’s cold scent filled his nose, and he tried to not seem affected by it as James leaned in so close he could feel his breath on his face, making the hairs on his nape rise.

“You’re walking a thin line, Tom,” James whispered, silver eyes gleaming like knives. “Do not _test_ me.”

Tom swallowed dryly, gazing at James in pure hatred. When the alpha finally leaned backwards, the hairs on his neck flattened, and he bitterly accepted defeat.

“You’re a horrible man,” he hissed.

“I’m just doing what I must,” James corrected, leaving the study without so much another word.

Tom clawed at the table.

God, he hated being so weak.

()()()

Harry held onto Tom tightly, for once thankful for the scent blockers so no one could smell his distress and panic. He was shaking pathetically, but Tom’s smooth smile and presence allowed it to go undetected as Tom immediately set out to get them to a safe corner in the ballroom. 

The dress he wore was suffocating, making his weak body stutter in pain. It had been months since he had worn anything besides his chemise or sleeping gowns, much less a full ball gown with a corset surprising him into a straight stature. The only thing keeping him stable was Tom, the omega inhaling his uncle’s scent as much as he could to relax. It hardly worked; his mind was so buzzed with dread.

He would have to dance with Malfoy tonight. He would have to be _touched_ by Malfoy tonight.

The mere thought of submitting to the alpha made Harry violently sick.

Tom’s hand rubbed soft circles into Harry’s lower back, the man’s worry palpable. It distracted Harry, seeing Tom twitch in clear want to wrap his arms around him protectively. Harry wished he could lean more into Tom without it being inappropriate, needy to be touched.

“Will you be alright for a few hours?” Tom murmured quietly, the first time he’d spoken at all since he had told Harry they had to go to this wretched ball.

“...Yes.” Harry could hold out for a few hours, but he really did not want to. It was hard to stand, and the unfamiliar smells of people and bourbon made his stomach churn in a wildly uncomfortable manner. “Just - just don’t leave my side, please.”

Tom’s eyes melted into something incredibly soft, “I won’t,” he promised.

And Tom kept it.

Tom politely declined to follow people, staying put in their corner. He entertained, making sure the focus wasn’t on Harry much so the boy could breathe. Harry didn’t think he could be more grateful than he was inhaling the cigar smoke of alphas as he clutched onto Tom’s arm.

And then he smelt _him._

Harry suddenly sucked in a pained breath, eyes widening as he quickly tried to hide behind Tom. This caught the people who had been close by’s attention, but Harry couldn’t care less as he shivered in terror as Draco walked towards them. “Harry,” the alpha cheerfully said, and Harry felt a feral snarl nearly escape him.

“D-Draco,” he greeted quietly, keeping himself glued to Tom’s side. He knew he should have gone into Draco’s open arms, but his body recoiled when he tried to move.

Draco’s brow furrowed, smile faltering slightly. “Are you well?” He asked worriedly.

Harry wanted to spit in his face and retort rudely. He nodded quickly instead, “I’ve been feeling a bit down today,” he said in a purposefully mournful tone.

“Have you now?” Draco said, stepping closer, “Perhaps some fresh air would be nice-”

Tom stepped in front of Harry.

Draco went still, and Harry’s eyes widened, breath stuck in his throat. 

  
  


Oh _Merlin_ , what was Tom doing-?

  
  


Some people began to mutter to themselves, drawing even more attention as Tom glared down at Draco defiantly. His tallness made up for his weak scent, and though he wasn’t getting closer to Draco, he loomed over the boy anyway. Harry’s arms wrapped around Tom and tried to pull him back, but with horror, he realized he had only made it look worse. “Ah, T-Tom-”

“What is the meaning of this?” Draco hissed.

Tom continued to look at Draco, eyes icicles of fury. “Harry’s not feeling well,” he said slowly, each vowel edging dangerously into a growl. “Please don’t touch him.”

Draco’s eyes blanked. “Ha,” he breathed, a smile creeping on his face as he looked at Harry in mute fury. “You told him.”

Harry flinched, the scar on his neck burning in pain. It ached to be near the owner, but Harry clung tight onto Tom. Draco slowly looked up at Tom again, smile vile. “Ah, don’t you think it’s more than rude to get in the way of my future wife?”

Tom shared a smile, devoid of anything as his head tilted, like an adult pandering to a misbehaving child. “It seems that way, Lord Malfoy,” he politely said. “But I fear you did not hear me. The young master is not feeling well,” and, in a lower, malicious tone, “Particularly with a pest problem around here.”

Draco’s smile hardened, face twitching in clear anger, “A pest problem, is it? I had no idea Harry was scared of rodents.”

Tom hummed, “Maybe you don’t know him as much as you thought,” he said cheerfully, not phased as the people around them gasped, and the mutters grew louder. If anything, Harry was sure Tom was using this to his advantage. Never before had Tom ever been caught in a fight. The man was seen as the most approachable and kind man you’d ever meet in high society. An elite with a pure heart, they said. That’s what made him so popular with all demographics.

For Tom to be so openly hostile...

Harry hid a gleeful grin, eyes shimmering in satisfaction.

Draco would undoubtedly be questioned. How could the sweetest elite, Tom Gaunt, suddenly hate him?

Draco’s eyes narrowed. “I’m sorry, Gaunt, but that’s not your place.”

Tom’s eyes turned into slivers, smiling wide. “I see,” he murmured, “I’m terribly sorry, I guess as the one who raised him, I know no better.” Slowly Tom stepped forward, engulfing Draco in his shadow as murderous blue eyes glimmered brightly. “Let’s say, even, that I know no better to even back off.”

Harry swallowed thinly. 

Tom just directly threatened Draco, a pureblooded alpha. “Tom,” he slowly whispered, but he was ignored when Draco suddenly reached out and fisted Tom’s robe collar recklessly.

“You bastard,” Draco hissed. “You are very close to being ruined-”

“Ruined?”

Draco paused, as did everyone else.

Tom looked positively **bloodthirsty** , smile gone from his face.

“Ruined, like you did to Harry?” Tom said, almost softly, “Ruined, like you molested him and nonconsensually claimed him?” He grabbed Draco’s first, clenching _hard_. “Ruined Harry’s mind? Harry, who had to break down in front of me for him to even tell me what you did?”

Hushed noises of garbled shock echoed in the ballroom, and Harry’s eyes widened as he watched the absolute spectacle of Tom getting more and more _furious_ -

Tom squeezed tighter, and he leaned in close, eyes frighteningly blank and lit at the same time. “ _That_ kind of ruin, Lord Malfoy?”

Draco looked lost for words, eyes nearly bulging. He looked like a man who’s lost it all, and Harry watched in fascination as those usually pride eyes churned in pure despair.

“What are these lies you’re spouting?” Draco yelled loudly, cutting through the thick and tense atmosphere and drawing more attention to them. When he looked around for help, and the light in his eyes died a little when he saw the hesitation in people, Harry had to hide twisted laughter.

“Lies?” Tom murmured. “Should I show you the proof, then?” One of his hands lingered over Harry’s collar as if daring Draco to say otherwise. Draco didn’t get it, struggling in the man’s powerful grip.

“You’re turned as mad as your bitch mother!” He snarled, “Trying to ruin the Malfoy family with just lies!”

Nobody saw it happening. All of a sudden, Tom was slamming Draco onto the ground, forcing a wet choke from the heir, before he pressed his heel into the jut of a ribcage just so to elect a pained yell. Tom breathed silently, smiling down at Draco as if he were a friend, once perfectly coiffed hair messy and falling in his face in beautiful curls. He grabbed Draco’s blond hair and tugged the boy’s head upwards. “Dra-co Mal-foy,” he sang softly, “How do you want to die?”

Draco’s pupils pinned, mouth opening-

Tom shoved Draco’s head down with a loud thud and crack.

Omegas cried out, and everyone flinched as Tom _continued_ , continued even as blood began to splatter against the intricately designed floors. Continued as red seeped into the cracks like some sort of blood sacrifice. And as Harry watched Tom, his uncle and the only person who he could ever trust, he could only think-

_Beautiful._

When Tom was finally dragged off Draco’s twitching body, the man was furiously hissing out curses, writhing in his struggle to finally win Draco’s final breath like he wanted so badly.

“I’ll kill you for hurting Harry, I’ll make you burn for what you’ve done to him,” Tom shouted ferally, teeth bared viciously.

Harry could only continue to watch Draco bleed out.

  
  
  
  
  


He was so thankful his bent head hid his wide, gaping smile. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Do you still find this game fun, Draco?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to have been a singular one shot with the main focal point being smut. its obviously not that anymore, as you can see, because i love to really flesh out the aus🙄. but!!! i hope you've been enjoying it all! don't worry, there WILL be smut, but it wont be the main point anymore 😮☝️!! harry wants his revenge and getting his uncles dick is just a bonus😏
> 
> anyway!!! happy new years 😍(i said that already, but i hope that its treating yall well so far), feel free to tell us if there's any missing tags, criticism is always loved and have a good day!! ❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> hi
> 
> i totally didn't forget about blood is thinner. but i HAD to upload SOMETHING and chapter five is not finished
> 
> so have this incest instead. thanks
> 
> have a good day and happy new years ;)


End file.
